Turning Tables
by anfieldgyul
Summary: "It's okay to not be happy Hermione. After all, a relationship isn't an exam that you need to pass. Sometimes...Sometimes, it doesn't work out and it isn't your fault for the failure. Don't try to hang on to something which isn't worthwhile."


Disclaimer: If I did own these characters, Hermione would have been hexing Ron at every single chance in the novels with his daft attitude. Sadly I don't but heyyyy that's why we have fanfiction!

My first foray into the HP kingdom please read and enjoy. All reviews and corrections are welcomed.

* * *

Hermione sat drumming her fingers against the ivory tablecloth her digits creating an abstract rhythm she was certain Professor Flitwick would have been proud of, yet it only added to her increasing ire of having to wait for her lunch partner. Her left eye twitched irritably and that was never a good sign for the poor individual who'd be on the receiving end of the Granger rant.

The person in question was none other than Ronald Weasley her long time friend and supposed boyfriend. Internally she sighed at the latter term, sometimes still questioning herself on whether this was a logical choice to finally accept Ron's proposal of giving it a _"go"._

She supposed it was only natural to finally give into the emotions that began in their formative years at Hogwarts and the danger of the War only added fuel to the tension that threatened to spill and engulf their group. It was expected by everyone, including Harry all that bickering and fighting would eventually lead to the beginning of a mature relationship.

Four years later and she wasn't even sure whether she could define what they had as a friendship much less a relationship. As the years waned, she found herself practically hounded by the Ministry to join their ranks and fulfil the societal changes she aggressively campaigned for during her Hogwarts years. It was an honour to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and her work alongside with Harry and Ron assisted in the reformation of a better Wizarding Society.

Yet, despite working together with the hopes of creating a more stable bond between Ron and herself, the very exact opposite was happening. Long hours at the office, added with Ron's Auror duties did little to help them grow as a couple and she found herself, enjoying the time away from him much to his annoyance. Her so called_ 'excuse_' to validate the implementation of new Laws, made him temperamental and her vicious towards their pathetic partnership with his lack of interest. He never wanted to understand her job but pleaded for encouragement and support on his part, when his cases became larger than life.

She hated to drag Harry into her personal affairs and instinctively knew her best friend was aware of the growing discomfort between his other two friends. Yet, he wouldn't intrude unless pointedly asked. She never spoke of her personal relationships, knowing how strenuous it had been during the Locket fiasco and even after all these years, she didn't have the heart to burden Harry with any other problems. He deserved some peace and after finding it with Luna, she was happy he finally experienced the true sense of elation and love.

No, Ron was her issue to deal with and hers alone. They had been through so much together, she found it difficult to imagine her life without either Harry or Ron. While her concern for Harry's welfare took centre stage in their younger years, now she couldn't help but reflect on whether she made the right choice by accepting Ron's pleas.

It wasn't as if she didn't love Ron, she did in her own way but now it wasn't enough. She wanted someone to support her, to love her for all her peccadilloes especially her penchant of buying even numbers of tinned food. She wanted someone to talk with during deep in the hours of the night and still desire more. Most of all she desired someone who could set flame to her body like several bottles of firewhiskey, instead of her regular bouts of insipid butterbeer sessions with Ron. Who would have thought Hermione Granger a closet romantic, but it was part of her nature and she felt herself strangling it daily with Ron.

"_Are you certain you want to be with Ron?"_ _Luna had asked dreamily as they had lunch a few weeks back._

"_Of course!" She had snapped and Luna looked up with clairvoyance dancing in her eyes._

"_It's okay to not be happy Hermione." Luna continued with her mystical tone. "After all, a relationship isn't an exam that you need to pass. Sometimes..." She paused searching for the right words. "Sometimes, it doesn't work out and it isn't **your **fault for the failure. Don't try to hang on to something which isn't worthwhile. "Her friend finished with a stark voice that chilled her to the core with the truthfulness of her words._

She knew Luna hit the nail on the head but her stubbornness kept her faithful to Ron and neither was she willing to call them a failure. They were growing apart daily but she couldn't give up on him. After all, wasn't their friendship worth fighting over?

"_Friendship darling, not relationship."_ A voiced sounding oddly like a snarky Ginny echoed in her head and she shook her head to clear it.

Twisting her wrist, she exhaled loudly as her watch mocked her with its moving hands. Half an hour late and he didn't even have the courtesy to notify her with the little mobile, she had given him a year back when they were out in the Muggle World.

"_Another reason why this isn't going to work."_ The voice chirped brightly and this time it was hers.

It was after lunch and damned if she was returning to the office for the rest of the day. Signalling to the server, she ordered the finest bottle of Barolo wines and prepared herself to drown her sorrows in the rust coloured liquid swirling around in fine crystal.

Ron Weasley was a pig walking on both legs, she mused downing the contents of her first glass. It was heady and potent with a nice tang of acid and the taste of white truffles. Fire whiskey was the preferred choice of her comrades during their relaxation nights but she preferred to keep the tradition of her muggle beverages and who wouldn't love this? Hermione thought with a light chuckle when the server refilled her third glass.

Ron Weasley was a pig, she continued her mental debate, for even after ALL these years, he still showed a disdain and ignorance in adapting to Muggle technology, forgetting on several occasions his girlfriend was Muggle born.

"_Add that to the list."_ She laughed and checked off her mental 'Anti- Ron' checklist.

"Granger, well isn't this a pleasure to see you here and alone it seems." A deep voice exclaimed, crashing her barrage on Ron.

She looked up and for a moment couldn't believe it was none other than Draco Malfoy standing before her, with a sly and smug grin on his face.

"_Dashingly handsome might you add Miss. Granger." _Inner Hermione added with a little sigh and she pushed that voice far, far away into a vortex of no return.

"Malfoy!" She returned in surprise and sat with her foot in her mouth for a moment. Being speechless was a trait she never experienced in all of her life, but after seeing Draco Malfoy in the flesh and in Muggle World of all places, was akin to seeing Luna's fabled Crumple – Horned Snorkack

"Well..." Draco drawled after the silence engulfed them. "Aren't you going to invite me to sit?" He asked and smirked when she numbly gestured to do so.

The post war years hadn't been kind to Draco and he bravely battled all the charges of aiding Voldermort in his schemes, despite his actions to assist the group in that horrifying tenure at Malfoy Manor he became vilified by society through his past actions. It was Harry and Kingsley who ratified his assistance to their side despite being bound in duty to his family and eventually he was accepted once more into their society.

His relationship with the Trio, while never excellent after the war, became cordial since he too worked in the same department, though despite her rank she didn't know what division he was stationed in and had fleetingly discussed with Harry and Ron, whether he was part of the Hit Wizard squad but none could answer. It made sense with his intelligence and spell work, he could be part of the elite force, since working with Harry and Ron may have been overwhelming in the initial stages.

Yet despite the past which he wanted to bury, he remained an enigma with them. She never heard him laugh, smile or even join their department in the Yuletide sessions to foster camaraderie but his presence was known and respected by many who worked with him. Even Harry, mentioned there were cases where he was happy Draco had been on his side to assist in tackling the rouge criminal. It seemed he channelled all of his energies into his job and had little time for any other distraction a.k.a. a relationship.

There were hundreds of witches after him. With his aloof nature and natural aristocratic good looks he had most of them in swooning stages when he walked by. She could only imagine how many love potions were purchased with his name whispered in silent prayer. Looks never played much of an emphasis on her estimation of a person, but she did agree there was something alluring and charming about Draco despite his silent persona. He was like an iceberg, majestic and dangerous. Even sitting with her, he was being scoped by many of the female and (dare she say it) male population. His presence was overwhelming and he oozed masculine dominance over their audience.

His working relationship with her was never overtly friendly but demonstrated a professionalism which she appreciated despite their colourful past. It was never brought up, but he did warn a few of his men to be aware of her right hook, when she was stressed out by the never-ending barrage of paperwork.

"Barolo at twelve?" He arched an eyebrow towards the bottle. "Tough day at the office?" He asked and she merely watched him blearingly while he waited for an indication of his question.

"Somewhat." Came the vague response and he nodded expectantly, his silver grey eyes never leaving her face for a moment. His directness left her slightly uncomfortable at his invasion of her privacy and yet, there was a part of her psyche which cheered him on.

"Ah I see you're waiting for Weasley?" He surmised as she lifted an eyebrow in return to his question.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy..." She replied haughtily and saw him repress the grin which flitted along the curves of his lips_. "Sensual lips" _inner Hermione added with a devilish afterthought. "But yes I'm waiting for Ronald." She finished and wanted nothing more than the server to appear and make him vacate his seat.

"Ronald..." Draco responded and she couldn't help but recognize the sarcastic undertones in his voice and looked up noting as the sunlight made his eyes dance with humour. Whoever said grey eyes were cold, she was going to refute their claim. He paused and again captured her gaze like a tiger stalking a deer. She was intrigued and offended by him. "Ronald I'm afraid isn't going to be coming anytime soon." He completed with an apologetic smile, that seemed genuine but she wasn't about to fall for this line.

"What do you..."

"He was called away on an emergency mission this morning." Draco explained and she deeply inhaled fighting every urge in her body that screamed to hunt down Ron and throw every single hex possible at his insensitivity. This was the last straw she fumed in rage, turning down the anger to listen to the man across from her.

"I'm certain Ron wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye." She countered pointedly and once more Draco unnerved her with his silence.

"Perhaps," He replied, tracing a long finger along the rim of his empty wine glass. "Yet I can assure you he's gone for the next two weeks. The head of my department has gone along with him." Draco replied and looked at her. Was that worry in his eyes she wondered?

"I understand the rigours of this job," She said and took a sip of wine to calm her jangling nerves. "But it doesn't explain why you're here?" She questioned and he shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"I had a lunch meeting." Came the cryptic response and to prove his point, he roamed over the room looking for this person. "But it seems they haven't arrived yet." He sighed and settled further into his chair. "I saw you and decided you looked as though you needed company." He surmised and she fixed him a grim look that could frighten Voldermort into submission.

"Did you see lonely stuck to some part of my anatomy?" Hermione hissed and mentally slapped herself for appearing so hostile towards Draco, who had been nothing more than accommodating and helpful. "I'm...I'm Sor..." She apologized.

"There's no need for that. " Draco replied and waved away her words. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I've noticed you've been distracted for a while Granger." He finished and she looked at him blankly as if unable to process his words.

There was no way, any of her personal issues were discussed at work among the general staff and she pretty much hid any internal conflicts from other members to prevent further distractions and be the unwilling topic of office gossip. Her working relationship with Ron was above excellent and she was an expert at hiding under the facade of her no nonsense attitude. Yet, here was Draco, unhinging her carefully laid strategies with a few choice words. She was shocked beyond reason, that **he **of all people saw through her ruse, while Ron bumbled around aimlessly, not even realizing she when she was faking half of the emotions with him.

"Your eyes speak of sadness." He murmured and she sat mutely at this newfound revelation. "Listen" He said running a hand through his slicked back silver blonde hair and it was all she could do. "I know you don't want anyone to know what you're going through but I've seen that look so many times in the mirror, you don't need to be conflicted." He advised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied through numbed lips. This couldn't be happening, Draco Malfoy of all her friends, of all the people in the world she held dear was unravelling her secret.

"Christ Granger. Dont' be sanctimonious!" He snapped and pounded on the table, causing the cutlery to do a back flip and she felt her anger flare inside her.

"Who are you to judge me?" She intoned dangerously and he reeled back as if appraising her next move.

"No one." Draco replied softly and she felt suffocated by the tension between them.

"I appreciate the gesture Draco, but this is my life and I would be grateful if you stayed far away from it." She replied, pausing to search for the right words.

"The things we do for love." He said and sighed, pouring himself a drink. "Good wine." He murmured after the first sip.

"What about you?" She asked bluntly. It was only fair to barge into his own personal space after his intrusion on hers.

"Love life?" He echoed with a dark chuckle that made her stomach flutter. It was the effects of the wine she surmised. "Surely Granger, with my career, a personal life is hardly in the offering." He continued and she was pleasantly surprised he answered her question. So much of Draco remained a mystery and there was nothing more exciting to her than solving a puzzle. "Besides..." He continued draining the glass and pouring a next, his voice a conspiratorial whisper "Who'd want to be seen with a former death eater and hired killer?" He ended and for a second, she saw a flicker of pain flash across his stoic features, only to be replaced with another arrogant sneer.

"You'd be surprised." She heard herself say lightly and again the laugh that tumbled from his lips was harsh and cold.

"Oh there are many of them." He agreed. "Watching, waiting for a chance to be acknowledged." He drawled and she unconsciously suppressed a shiver that ghosted up her spine. "Yet there hasn't been anyone who I've been interested in." Draco completed with a mock voice of sadness.

"No one?" She echoed in disbelief and he looked over the rim of his wine glass with an unknown stare which could only be described as magnetic. The air around them was clouded with tension so thick, no spell or weapon could cut through its density. She felt as though he was challenging her to some duel of wills, in which the victor was guaranteed the prize. But what was the prize?

"None since..." He whispered and she felt his breath caress each word. "Since third year." He acceded, his calculating eyes, observing every movement she made with his confession and truth be told she was floored.

"Surely..." She stammered and held to a brief silence to form some sort of coherent sentence. She was Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and yet she was a total amateur when it came to games of the heart. "Surely..." She began once more. "You couldn't mean that Draco." She said quietly, and found the stark tablecloth seemed more interesting than before.

"No of course not!" He replied with a dark laugh and she snapped up, wanting to Bat –Bogey him into oblivion for his teasing.

"Peace Granger" Draco replied holding up his hands in mock surrender and she exhaled loudly. "I couldn't resist, for old time's sake." He said and extended his hand out for a peace treaty.

She paused and watched him through slotted eyes. He seemed so self assured and comfortable sitting across from her, revealing information he thought unnecessary to keep her at bay, while subtly pursuing news of her. She grudgingly acknowledged his capabilities and extended her hand to placate her wounded pride at being outsmarted by Draco. She vowed her revenge would be swift and unmerciful.

* * *

Later they stood outside the door of her flat, the sun casting hues of crimson, purple and orange streaks across the slivers of blue skies, refusing to give way to the encroaching moon. Her eyes danced with mirth as she stretched to look at him and a soft smile covered her face. It had been an intriguing afternoon filled with witty repartee that left her reeling with heighted respect for this mysterious man before her.

Neither had voiced the topic of relationships again, since the first botched attempt, but as Draco grazed the soft skin of her cheek in fond farewell, she couldn't but feel a sense of yearning that she was letting something go. He pulled back and watched her closely; those mercurial eyes keen and poised for something more but she couldn't give him what he wanted. There was still Ron, further away from her heart but she was still loyal to him and until she sorted out the mess that was them, she could only ask for a renewed friendship with this lonely soul standing before her.

"Weasley is really king." He scoffed, reading the intent in her eyes and Hermione laughed and placed a warm hand on his cheek, feeling him stiffen under her touch before he relaxed.

"Perhaps but maybe not for long." She replied softly and withdrew her hand, feeling the loss of warmth at once and he nodded, his eyes softened at her words.

"I'll be seeing you Hermione." Draco replied as his eyes followed her up to the short flight of stairs to her door and she opened her door.

"Thanks for today Draco. It meant a lot." She said with a genuine smile, and he nodded at her.

"Don't mention it; well if you do need me to hex Weasley, you know where I am." He drawled with a devious wink and she laughed waving at him as she closed the door behind her with a firm click.

Sighing she stood still for a moment, throwing her coat on the rack as she turned towards her window, peeking through the thick drapes to watch Draco's disappearing form in the dusky evening. She exhaled loudly and pulled away, humming as she tied her hair in a messy bun and turned towards the organized chaos of her flat.

"Third year and its raging hormones worked its charm on all of us Draco." She muttered and began working on her newest project with renewed vigour but her mind refused to comply and as the night ticked by she was plagued with visions of steely, grey eyes devouring her every thought.

"_It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye." _Inner Hermione voiced before succumbing to the silence of the night.

* * *

A.N. Dedicated to **La Diablesa**, whose EPIC fic **Devil's Deal**, challenged me for an interpretation of the Dramione relationship in my style. Hope I did some justice. Here's the not so subtle plug for her, but seriously if you're a Dramione fan, go read that fic, you won't be disappointed.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and I'm certain this might just be the start of a HP fixation.

Last dialogue is a famous quote by **Antoine Saint –Exupery** from _Le Petit Prince._


End file.
